


Irrational

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's irrational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational

It was completely and totally irrational: just one glance from Padfoot, otherwise intent on playing chess with Prongs at the other end of the common room. One glance, and every part of Remus' anatomy tingled with the warmth of it. He knew that it was purely friendship, that look, that Sirius' wants lay elsewhere, but the glow was far too appealing to give any more than token resistance. He smiled back, and kept reading. Maybe someday...


End file.
